Chilled to the Bone
by RipJawWolfFang
Summary: Xmas fic! Near is sad and matt chears him up! full summery inside!


_**Chilled to the bone**_

_Hello dear readers! This is a oneshot, with one sided Near X Matt!_

_Mello x Matt also in there, but neither realises that they like the other at this point in time._

_  
It also is a prequel to my fic 'Untitled' but you don't need to read this to understand said other fic, nor do you need to read that other fic to understand this one!_

_This is also a whammy's Xmas fic!_

_Enjoy!_

**MATTS POV:**

Christmas Eve at whammies was always my best friends and secret crushes favourite time of year. it was the time where fresh snow coated the ground in an icy blanket, we had more time to play as classes that where held outside where pushed aside for spending time with friends, having wild snowball wars and skating on the frozen pond.

Mello loved nothing more than dragging me away from my out dated consol and into the winter wonderland that was the woodlands that boarded the orphanage for geniuses'. For me however it was more like a winter wasteland; I hated the cold, I always have, but any time spent with the catholic boy was always was worth braving the cold weather outside.

As much as the chocoholic loved this time of year, there were others in this place that couldn't bear December; painful memories haunted all of us, but the memories of one albino boy ate at him more than anything else.

Offcourse I didn't know that at the time, if I did I would have invited him to spend the day with me and Mello; said blond wouldn't have been happy for the intrusion, but there were no hard feelings between the two at the time. Thinking back on it, having near around more may have made Mello hate the white haired genius more.

Mello and I spent the whole together, just like every year since we first met. The sun was just sinking down behind the hills, the sky forcing its orange glow onto the frosty, ice covered ground when we finally decided to catch up.

As we made our way to the tall, brick, dormitory building I caught a glimpse of someone moving through the snow at the back of the building, The ghostly figure almost blending perfectly with the snow. The blond walking with me was too busy nursing his cold hands to notice what was only a very slight movement off in the distance.

Somehow my curiosity got the better of me and I had to investigate.

"hey Mells," I whispered to the catholic that would one day become a mafia leader, "You go ahead, I'm just go check something."

Mello simply shrugged, and continued down toward the door, "Suit yourself." he mumbled sounding somewhat disappointed.

I turned around slowly, making my way toward where I sore the mysterious person heading, soon stumbling across the tell tale footprints leading out toward the gigantic tree that was rooted firmly at the edge of the playground, overlooking the frozen lake.

By the time I reached the sauce of the indentations in the icy particles, the sun had all but disappeared, darkness slowly consuming the twilights orange glow. A soft whimpering reached my ears as I rounded the thick trunk, Quiet sobs eating away at my soul from deep inside.

I peered down at the sauce of the offending noise to discover a small boy, legs pulled tightly to his chest, white hair, cloths and skin all blending into the snow around him.

"Near?" I questioned, causing two sad, tear streaked, onyx eyes to fix upon my own, "You alright?

The albino only nodded, eyes finally leaving mine when he whipped his face on the sleeve of his long shirt. I couldn't help but think Ls successor had gone mad when I sore that he wasn't even wherein socks let alone shoes or gloves!

"What's eating you?" I asked softly, sliding my back down the tree and flopping next to the shivering boy.

"My parents'..." he choked, it wasn't much but it was all I needed to hear to understand what the smaller boy must have been thinking of, I was an orphan to after all.

"Oh..." I muttered in response, after running the thought through my head once or twice I nodded and stood up, gently taking the other males arm and dragging him to his feet with me, "Come on, let's get you inside."

My offer was met with no resistance, near followed me quietly all the way back to the room I shared with my best friend. At the time I could have never known that this action was what leads to all the jealousy that would fill a certain blond's heart for many years time.

The walk was silent, but upon reaching my room that all changed.

"What is _THAT_ doing here?" Mello barked, pointing at the small boy who was almost hiding behind me.

"I just wanted to get him something," I chirped, "We will be out'a your hair soon."

The blond growled and flopped himself down onto his bed, biting violently into his half eaten bar of chocolate.

I quickly grabbed a bag that was at the end of my bed and darted back out the door, practically dragging Near back to his room with me, it didn't take long before we where both comfortably seated on his soft bed. The albino had the room all to himself, I suppose it's because so many people had such a hard time dealing with the quiet genius.

I pulled the bag up onto my lap and scrimmaged through it, only taking a few seconds to find what I was looking for; a medium sized, brown, scruffy toy dog that I had gotten before I came to Whammy's. I pulled the stuffed animal out and pushed it to Nears chest waiting for him to take hold of it before letting go.

"This is Dem, mum got him for me when I was little." I calmly told the other boy, "When I used to feel alone I would cuddle him and feel better... But you need him more than I do..."

I rose slowly from the bed and headed to the door, turning just before I left to look into stunned eyes, "Marry Christmas, Near!"


End file.
